Grand Summon
by FaithBlossom
Summary: Yuna struggles to defend herself from the beasts of Kilika Woods until she uses her new Aeon for the first time...leading to a surprising consequence for his assistance. YunaxIfrit lemon rated MA for mature themes, might turn into YunaxIfritxShiva depending on feedback, let me know what you want in the reviews!


**Grand Summon**

Yuna stumbled as she raced through the vines of the Kilika Woods, her heart pounding through her robes as she ran as fast as her legs would take her. In between her stifled pants she heard the scuttling and hissing of the Dinonix group pursuing her, she risked a glance behind and counted between four and six bounding ever closer to their prey. She called out desperately for her guardians but knew they were not near, as the thick undergrowth of the woods made it almost impossible to see or hear more than a few yards and she cursed herself for foolishly wandering away from the party.

The vines and bushes continued to blur past the summoner as she heard her hunters encroach ever closer on her, she swatted branches and large leaves aside with her staff as she broke through into a small clearing of shrubbery. Behind her the Dinonix widened into a pouncing formation, one leapt high onto a hollowed tree stump before launching at Yuna with its razor claws spread. She reacted quickly, with a forceful swing of her staff the beast was hurtled away into the undergrowth as she backpeddled with her momentum, panicking as she saw the rest of the group within touching distance. The summoner did not see the low-hanging vines that were behind her and tumbled over as she turned to sprint…she regained her footing but again fell as she looked back to see her long robe caught in the thorned foliage, it's purple fabric knotted impossibly tightly. With an audible rip she tore herself free but it was too late…no sooner had she reached a vertical base were the Dinonix upon her. Her now-bare legs were yanked back by the rope-like tongue of one of the beasts as two more bounded onto her torso, forcing her to the ground, their claws ripped at her robe and obi sash…reducing the latter to ribbons. She kicked fiercely and threw her arms to free herself from the lizards, rolling to one knee and grasping her now-bleeding left arm, looking down to see a deep gash inflicted.

The desperate summoner's anger rose to the fore as she lifted her wand high into the air, its tip bristling with magical energy, red fire burst from its top as she swung it down to direct the inferno at her aggressors, her lips parted to yell the spell…but no noise escaped them. Yuna grasped her throat as she tried again, virulently trying to shout "fire" but not producing the command to ignite her staff's fury. Her realisation hit too late, she had been silenced by the acid from the beasts' tongues, unable to cast her spells and now encircled in the clearing with no means of escape. The Dinonix hissed and flexed around her, waiting for their moment to strike…while Yuna dropped her staff to the ground and prayed to Yevon. The beast behind her was first to attack, jumping high to tackle her again…as it launched towards its prey light emerged above it…within an instant it was vaporised into a ball of flame along with two of its kin as Yuna smiled and looked to the sky, where the god-beast Ifrit hurtled downwards. The lord of fire cracked the ground in front of his summoner, crushing another of the lizards beneath his mighty claws and immolating another turning his attention to the final one of its number and flattening it beneath a torn piece of earth…the god roared with satisfaction as the battlefield smoked with his victory. Yuna looked upon her summon in awe, Ifrit was pure fury, a heavily muscled half man-half best god that defied comprehension, he rippled with heat and barely contained wrath…and he towered over her with a piercing gaze. Yuna struggled to verbalise a "thank you" as the effects of her status ailment wore off but the god stooped down to acknowledge her. He moved towards her as and reached out at her injured arm, grasping it in his clawed hands like a twig…the summoner reeled as searing heat coursed through her wound and she cried out in pain at it cauterised in his grasp, falling to her knees once again. Yuna's vision blurred and blacked and her body fought off the oncoming unconsciousness, as she saw the god standing over her.

Ifrit looked down at the bedraggled summoner and pitied her weakness, while he had healed her wound she had clearly been in over her head against the Dinonix and he questioned his decision to grant such a person the benefit of his power. He examined her with curiosity as she slowly recovered on the ground, her dress was shredded high above her knee on one side where she had escaped the thorns and her bodice was latticed with tri-slashed claw marks, around the clearing lay the remnants of her ribbon and white layers as well as he ceremonial arm-sashes. The god looked upon her pale-skinned body, it was svelte and toned, and her muscles flexed as she pushed herself back to her knees, looking up at him with her blue-green eyes, she was attractive in her own way…but at trivial human to a god like him. She reached out blindly and put a hand on his heavily-muscled leg to help herself up, her palm gripping on his thigh as her other hand rested on her seared wound. Ifrit felt the beast inside him rise…the Aeon was unique in that his psyche had two halves to match his physical makeup, and the furious animal inside of him was pressing to the fore with lust. He fought it back as he stooped to help his summoner to her feet, watching as she gingerly patted him on the chest before turning to collect her staff. Yuna was still struggling to centre her vision and as she bent down to collect her weapon fell again onto all fours at Ifrit's feet, facing away from him…

The beast again roared inside the god as the fur on his back lit with fire as his godly half failed to keep control…the Aeon squatted over his master and mounted himself behind her. Yuna gasped as she felt something hard push against her back and again felt heat emanating from behind her and froze in place. She knew that summoners were at the behest of their Aeons for the otherworldly assistance that they provided but had never considered this to be the price. She did not reject the situation she was in, for it was an honour to have such attention from a god, but the young woman stayed still as she felt to growling lord push himself onto her. He ripped at the tie of her bodice and released her torso to the warm air encircling the couple, as sweat began to trickle down her spine…she gently pushed her behind onto his form as he growled in approval, feeling his hard heat through here ragged robe…

_(two options here…either Ifrit gets his wish or Yuna summons Shiva to take the fury of the beast…I haven't decided yet so any thoughts put it in the reviews!)_


End file.
